1. Field of the Invention
This process is for the production of a padding material made from paper or similar flat structures that are folded together and is formed by tools. At least one intermediate layer is perhaps incorporated into a top layer that is to be folded together. The top layer and the intermediate layer that may or may not be provided are formed along their narrow sides by at least one forming tool after the top layer has been folded together.
2. The Prior Art
In the past, padding materials of this kind have been formed by using gear wheels that are at the same time responsible for transporting the paper or similar material during the forming operation. When gear wheels are used, there is, however, a danger that the paper or similar material will start to tear. Also this tearing will tend to continue when the material is being put to its intended use.